Contos de Cereja e Canela
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [KATE KANE X RENEE MONTOYA] Pequenos Drabbles sobre a série 52, principalmente durante as semanas finais e sob o Ponto de vista de Kate Kane. Aviso: YURI/FF
1. Semana 47, dia 6

Semana 47, dia 6.

Katherine Bufava. As informações que tinha já não a levava a lugar algum. A Intergangue avançava em sua audácia. Convertia nações apenas com trechos de suas profecias. Conseguia total apoio com palavras vis. Dominar Gotham já não mais era o único objetivo. A Intergangue ganhara uma nova obsessão: Matar a duplamente nomeada. Matar Batwoman. Tudo pelo fato da ruiva ter sobrevivido a especulações, e isso a entorpecia. Estava exausta. Tudo em que pensava era no que estava deixando passar. Ela tinha visto a gravura. Escapou cinematograficamente da profecia inventada. E pensar que todo martírio começara por causa de um endereço. Rua kane.

Kane... de Caim.

Ela tinha nomes. Evidências. Apesar de toda informação, faltava algo...Ainda havia pontas soltas que ela tardava em descobrir. E continuava inconformada em relação a Renee, e nada fazia sua mente ceder àquela cena de partida... Nem mesmo o panorâmico cenário de Gotham visto da janela de seu apartamento. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de apenas deitar-se e chorar. Não naquele momento.

Respirou fundo então e se dirigiu a cozinha. Pegou o bule laminado e encheu uma xícara porcelanada de café. Seguiu pra sala e sentou na poltrona iluminada pela luz fraca do abajur. Mal tocou a pasta ao lado e ouviu sua janela partir em pedaços ao comando de um fanático.

Por fim Não pode retomar sua investigação e nem sua xícara de café foi apreciada.


	2. Semana 48, dia 1

Semana 48, dia 1.

"Fique comigo... Desta vez vai ser diferente... Droga, Kate. É o que você ganha por ser uma profecia ambulante..."

Foi a última coisa que ouviu de uma boca sem contornos antes de ser deixada no pronto socorro do hospital com um corte profundo no peito. Apenas um pedaço de pseudoderme protegia seu ferimento, e uma faixa cobrindo os olhos encobria sua identidade secreta. Nada disso importava no momento, tampouco como recebeu tal corte desgraçoso. Apenas sobreviver importava. Mas o tempo flutuava a sopro leve, vagaroso, sem pressa alguma; Contrastando a intensa dor que a Kate kane sentia ao esfriar do sangue.

Cada milésimo de segundo seu corpo era cutucado pela sombria mão da morte.

Nem o privilégio de desacordar lhe foi merecido, pois pouco antes de entregar-se ao sono eterno ela foi socorrida. Perguntas lhe eram feitas. Apenas palavras desconexas sopradas a seus ouvidos. E a morfina tardava em surtir efeito.

A todo instante dormia e acordava febril naquele leito, delirando em sua própria dor. De tudo ela lembrava. Sua infância, sua adolescência, sua juventude. Lembrava da mãe e da irmã. Lembrava até do primeiro animal de estimação. Lembrava do orgulho do pai em si. Lembrava de como foi doloroso perder Renee pela primeira vez... e a segunda.

Mas a terceira vez, essa sem dúvidas não podia acontecer.


	3. Semana 52, dia 7

Semana 52, dia 7.

Foram duras quatro semanas de recuperação. Regado a remédios e repouso prolongado.

Recebia visitas quase diárias de seu pai. Sempre a deixando informada da situação de Gotham, e dos fanáticos seguidores da Bíblia do Crime. Ela não sentia pavor ou remorso, muito pelo contrário, ela se recuperava rapidamente apenas com desejo de destruir toda seita.

Nem o forte sentimento que sentia por Renee a fortaleceu tanto.

Sua prima Bete sempre trazia alguma guloseima não recomendada ao consumo pelos médicos, e era sempre repreendida por sua tia emprestada. Kate achava graça, sabia que Bete atormentaria sua madrasta por ela em sua ausência.

Ainda se fingiu de desmemoriada para sua médica. Ela estava curiosa com toda a situação. No fundo sabia que Kate lembrava de tudo e que tinha informações suficientemente incriminatórias. A plantocionista estaria involuntariamente a disposição se ela permitisse. Num futuro, quem sabe.

Mas nada dessas distrações a livrava de se sentir insegura sobre uma única coisa. Durante todo esse tempo em repouso a ruiva teve a sensação de ter alguém sem rosto lhe observando cada noite...Até mesmo enquanto inconsciente, sentia uma mão calorosa passar por seu rosto e palavras desconexas para ela serem pronunciadas.

E num dia de lucidez e check-up médicos, viu um clarão partir de um ponto para sua janela. No meio do clarão tinha um ponto de interrogação que a deixou curiosa, então levantou e abriu a janela.

Toda e qualquer pergunta foi respondida apenas olhando para baixo, para a pessoa sem face.


End file.
